Calling for you
by Peaches09
Summary: A "Maximum Ride": FAX chapter story based on the part in "The Angel Experiment" when Max is shot and wondering in the forest or whatever it was. This is my version of a good FAX moment. I'm rating it M for a sex scene in a later chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A "Maximum Ride": FAX chapter story based on the part in "The Angel Experiment" when Max is shot and wondering in the forest or whatever it was. This is my version of a good FAX moment, which I also had a dream about. Hehe. Hope you enjoy! I'm rating it M for a sex scene in one of the chapters.**

**I do NOT own "Maximum Ride" or the first couple paragraphs, just the plot! Calling for you:**

**Max POV:**

Oh, man. This is not the best day I'd ever had. My shoulder was still bleeding a bit, even though I'd been pressing on it for hours. Every time I jostled it, warm blood oozed through my fingers.

I hadn't run into the gun-carrying clowns again, but I'd heard them off and on. I'd been working my way north in a big arc, trying to weave a confusing trail for whoever might be following me. Every time I heard them, I froze for endless minutes, trying to blend in with the bush.

Then, cramped and stiffening, I would painstakingly start again. In case they brought dogs, I'd splashed through streams at least four times, and let me tell you, trying to keep your balance on moss-covered rocks in icy water with a hurt shoulder is no picnic.

I'd felt around on my shoulder and wing, and as far as I could tell, the shot had just scooped out a trail of flesh and wing but didn't actually lodged inside. Whatever- my arm and wing felt useless and they hurt awfully.

It was getting late. Angel was somewhere hours away, being subjected to God knows what horror, wondering where I was. I pressed my lips together trying not to cry. I couldn't fly, couldn't catch up to Fang and Nudge, who were probably furious now… wait a second! Fang! I stumbled and fell to my knees, my body shaking from the cold rain that fell on me. Of course it had to start raining. I looked around, I couldn't see much over the trees, but I could sense the Lake Mead wasn't too far. Then I realized that I was too weak to walk and my wings weren't going to help me in this situation.

But if I could somehow find a way to tell Fang where I am, he could carry me to Lake Mead or something, but how in the hell can I do that! We don't have freakin cell phones or… hmmm. Maybe I can somehow talk to him through my mind, like how Angel does with me, but I think only Angel has the power to actually hear me. Although, I never really tried doing it to any of the other flock members, I always thought it wouldn't work. I guess it's worth a shot, right? I couldn't see any lights from any towns or anything so I've got nothing to lose.

Maybe if I have nothing else on my mind besides Fang, I could connect to him somehow. God I feel weird doing this. Okay. I thought of his long, silky black hair that blew majestically in the wind when he flew. And His huge, jet black wings that moved just right with his body and his perfect, smooth olive skin…

"Fang…" I whispered in my head, in a very awkward way I must admit. Anyway, back to trying to get through Fang's mind. I still feel weird trying this.

"Fang." I tried again, a little louder this time, but still nothing. God, this isn't working! I tried standing up but my legs were shaking too much that it wasn't possible. I should just keep trying. I couldn't hear those armed clowns anywhere so it was still safe to stay where I was.

"Fang!" I screamed in my head. "Fang…"

**Fang POV:**

I was laying on the cold cave floor, keeping watch since Nudge was sleeping. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, but they shot open when I heard a small voice. I looked around the cave, it wasn't Nudge, she was fast asleep. I peeked out the opening of the cave, but there was nothing, just the soft sounds of the falling rain and the wind blowing against the trees. Probably nothing I thought. I laid my back against the wall of the cave and began to shut my eyes once more, but then I heard the voice again, but louder this time.

"Fang…"

The voice was saying my name. I stayed perfectly still and listened carefully, trying to make out the sound of the persons voice. "Fang," the voice said louder. It sounded just like… Max! I jumped up and looked around. I ran outside the cave and circled around in the rain looking for her. I heard the voice again, even louder this time, but I didn't see her anywhere. Then I realized the voice was coming from my mind. "What the hell?" I thought. I listened and Max started saying more than just my name.

"Fang… can you hear me Fang? I need your help… Fang…" How was I supposed to respond to her! I paced around in the cave, thinking of a way to talk back. Max was still talking and it was concerning me more and more because she sounded like she was in pain. Maybe I could try thinking about Max and I could get to her mind. "Let's see" I whispered to myself. I thought about her golden blond hair that simmered in the sun when she flew close to it. And her beautiful wings that were mixed shades of brown and her light chocolate brown eyes…

"Max…" I said, thinking about nothing but Max. "Max." I said louder. "Max! Is that you Max?" I waited for a response.

**Max POV:**

I sat there in the damp grass, feeling my lips turning purple from the coldness of the rain and still feeling blood coming from my shoulder and wing. This really sucked. I listened to see if Fang maybe could hear me and somehow found a way to respond back.

"Max…" Could it be! "Max! Is that you Max?" It was Fang! I was so surprised that I fell over and laid on my side. I should probably respond shouldn't I?

"Fang! Oh, Fang is that really you?" I whispered loud back to him through my mind. I still think this is really weird.

"Yes Max, it is me. Where are you? You sound like you're in a lot of pain. What happened?" Fang said back. How come he never says that much in person?

"Oh Fang, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. Well, when I helped that little girl, the three jerks had guns and chased me into the forest. I couldn't fly away from them or they would have seen my wings. One of them managed to hit me though and the bullet hit my wing and shoulder. Please Fang, I can't fly and I'm very weak from loosing so much blood." I somehow managed to get all that out.

"Okay Max, I'm going to come get you, every things going to be alright. Just try to explain to me where you are so I can have an easier time finding you. I will write a note to Nudge for her to stay here just in case something happens. Its best she stays here." Fang explained back.

"I'm in the forest close to where we split up…" I started feeling light headed and I could get anymore out. God this isn't good.

"Max! Okay Max, I'll try my best to find you quickly, just stay with me!" Fang shouted back at me. That's not going to be very easy for me.

"Okay…Fang…" I shuddered out.

"I'm on my way Max, just hang in there." Fang said.

I sat up and tried my best to stay awake. The rain was starting to come down harder again and I bet my lips were blue and purple by now. I stayed in tune with Fang, responding with a "yes" or "okay" now and then, since that's all I could say. I started feeling dizzy and my eyes were starting to blur up. Oh no. I collapsed to the ground but still faintly awake. "Fang…" I choked out.

"Max! Stay with me Max!" I heard Fang say, but I could hear him both in my mind and above me.

"Fang… I can hear you…close…" I whispered. I looked up toward the sky and I could see his dark figure floating high above the trees.

"Max!" Fang shouted from above and he dove down toward me.

I held my arms out to him and he kneeled down and took me in his arms. I shivered in his arms and I winced when he touched my injured wing. I saw him look at his hand that was covered in blood and he carefully moved my jacket to look at my shoulder. I looked up at him and tried to smile, gripping his shirt when the pain shot through me. Fang looked down at me.

"Max, your lips are turning purple and blue, and there's just so much blood…" Fang ran his thumb over my lips and then to my cheek. "You're so cold Max, you're going to catch something if you don't get warmed up…" We stared at each other and Fang brought my body closer to his. "I have to warm you first before I do anything with the wound. Not a lot of blood was lost and less blood is coming out so you need warmth more than anything right now…" Fang paused and stared into my eyes.

"How… can I… get warmer…?" I stumbled out. Then Fang placed is warm lips against mine. He warped his arms around my lower back and folded his wings around the rest of my body. At first I had no idea what he was doing and I was ready to push him off, but my body started feeling warmer and I stopped shaking. We didn't make-out, Fang just kept his lips laid completely over mine to warm them and ran his hands up and down my back to keep my body temperature warm. When I actually got my mind back into place, I realized… I was feeling a different feeling toward Fang. His lips were so soft and warm and the way he ran his hands on my body, it felt like heaven.

**Fang POV:**

I just kissed her to make her lips warmer before they like, fell off or something. But when my lips met hers, I had this feeling like I was waiting my whole life to kiss her, to hold her in my arms. I released my lips from Max's, since she felt warmer and she stopped shivering. I looked down at her, feeling embarrassed for kissing her without her permission, but all she did was smile and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Max…I…"

"Thank you for warming me up Fang. I would have like died without you." Max whispered.

"Max, I don't think I can fix your wound by myself. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to carry you and try to find someone to help you." I said, nervousness in my voice, but still rock solid has I always speak.

"But Fang…" I scooped Max up in my arms before she could finish and started walking. Max wasn't heavy, but I was stumbling a lot from being so tired from the long flight. Max was still awake but she looked pretty out of it and she didn't speak much, only saying my name a few times. I was walking for quite a while before I saw lights not too far ahead. I walked closer, but I stayed hidden in the bushes, to see a small house. It was the only house around, weird.

I saw a figure pass in front of the window. The figure came outside with an umbrella and a dog. I looked down at Max and I shook her a little and turned her so she could see the small girl and her, very fat, dog. Max squinted a little and she whispered, "That's the girl I saved before… her name is Ella… I think…" I shushed her since I didn't want her talking so much and I looked over at the girl. Maybe she could point us in a direction to find help. I folded in my wings and I told Max to try to fold hers in, she did, but her face cringed in pain. I took a deep breath and stepped out and walked toward Ella.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! There will be either 2 or 3 chapters for this story, haven't decided yet.<strong>

**~Peaches**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fang POV:**

"Um… Ella is it?" I said when I was close.

I kind of made her jump, oops. I held Max tight in my arms and moved a little into the light so she could see Max and I better. Max opened her eyes and blinked at Ella before she spoke. "It's me, Ella," she whispered. "The girl from before" She shifted in my arms a little then relaxed. It was till raining pretty hard and it was getting harder to hold Max in my arms. I saw Ella squint at Max.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, thanks for-helping me," she said, looking from Max to me then back to Max. "Are you okay? Who's your friend and why is he carrying you?" She seemed a little uneasy looking at me since I had blank, hollow look on my face. Max was about to speak, but I spoke for her.

"Look, Max managed to get shot by one of those jerks and we were wondering," Ella cut me off before I could finish, "Oh, no! Why didn't you tell me? You're hurt? Why didn't you take her to the hospital? Oh, my gosh, come in!" I had no choice, Max needed help and Ella offered to allow us in. At least Max can get warm. Ella stepped back to give me room and I walked slowly toward her house, keeping an eye out just in case. Ella rushed past me and I stayed still where I was in the door way of the living room, I think. I held Max close to me, I would not put her down until I knew it was safe.

"Are your parent's home?" I asked Ella.

"There's just my mom," she said. "No dad." She looked over at Max, who was half awake in my arms. "Oh, my God- is that blood?" Ella said, staring at Max's bloody shoulder. Ella rushed into the kitchen. "Mom! Mom! This girl needs help!" I froze and wrapped my arms around Max. I felt trapped in this house and just wanted to take Max and run, but Max needed help. I stood there and waited.

A dark-haired woman with worried eyes walked in the living room. "What is it, Ella? What's wrong?" The women asked.

"Mom, this is Max and her…" Ella stopped, her hand in midair towards me.

"I'm Fang," I said coolly. That sounds like a very normal human name doesn't it? I wasn't thinking, I was too focused on Max.

"My friend Max and her friend Fang. She's the girl I told you about, she saved me. But they shot her." said Ella.

"Oh, No!" exclaimed Ella's mother. "Please, both of you, come right in. Do you want me to call your parents?" I stood there, holding Max in my arms, blood and water dripping on the floor. "Um…"

Ella's mom saw Max's bloody shoulder and face and then looked back at me. The whole situation changed in that instant. "Let me get my stuff," she said gently. "Both of you follow Ella to the bathroom."

I dragged my feet across the hallway floor, holding Max who was almost knocked out from how tired she was. "What kind of stuff is your mother going to get?" I whispered harshly to Ella. Hearing people saying "I'll get my stuff," makes me feel concerned and uneasy. Ella led me into the bathroom and I stood there waiting for the answer.

"Her doctor stuff," She whispered back, a little frightened by me. "She's a vet, so she's good with injuries. Even on people. A vet! Wonderful.

I set Max on the edge of the tub and I kept my arm warped around her waist to help hold her up. She looked at me and smiled a weak smile and took my hand. I smirked back at her and whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be okay Max. I'll be right here with you."

Ella's mom came in with a plastic box of first aid supplies. "Ella, why don't you get Max and Fang some juice or something. They both need some sugar and a lot of fluids."

"Juice would be great," I said, rubbing Max's hand while she smiled at Ella. Ella nodded and hurried away down the hall.

"I take it you don't want me to call either of your parents? Or the police?" Ella's mom said softly as I watched her cut away Max's jacket and shirt. "No." I said blankly, keeping my worried eyes on Max. I felt Max wince when she felt Ella's mom's hands gently touch her wound. I kneeled down on the bathroom floor and Max squeezed my hand and pulled me closer. "Don't…leave…" Max said, wincing again from the pain. "I'm not going anywhere Max, I promise." I said gently. Ella's mother smiled at me.

"I think the bullet only grazed her, but I couldn't really tell how deep it went." I explained.

"I think your right, but it did go pretty deep. And over here-" Ella's mom's eyes froze on something behind Max. I sighed and looked back and out spread Max's beautiful, speckled brown wings. Max stared at me with hazed eyes, not realizing that her wings were in plain sight. I saw Ella's mom frown and finish cutting Max's shirt, leaving her in her tank top. I sat there, glass eyed, waiting to see Ella's mom's reaction to this. "What have we gotten ourselves into Max?" I thought to myself.

"Here." Ella handed me two glasses of juice and I handed one to Max. We both drank the juice down really fast, because God it was good.

"What's-" Ella's mom said, her fingers gently skimming Max's wings. I just wanted to grab Max and get out of here. These people have seen enough. I held Max's hand tight and kept my eyes on Ella's mom. She looked over at me and gently asked, "Max? Fang? What is this?" I didn't answer right away, and Max was too out of it to say anything. I stood up and got as close to Max as I could. "It's her wing," Just to make things more intrusting, I unfolded my huge, midnight black wings and wrapped one behind Max to protect her. I had them ready just in case. "Her wing to hit too." Both Ella and her mother stared at us wide-eyed. I kneeled back down and waited for a reaction. Max just sat there, as still as a statue.

After a while, Ella's mom looked back at Max's wing and said, "I think the shot nicked a bit of the bone." I kept my eyes on Max and said nothing. Ella's mom took a deep breath and said, "Okay Max, first we have to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding. When's the last time you had a tentanus shot?" All I cared about was the word shot and my eyes went wide and my blood was boiling. "We've never had one, and I don't feel comfortable about it." I said as calmly as I could.

"It's not that big of a deal Fang, I promise. I can take care of that too." She said softly. I had a sickly feeling rising in my stomach.

**Max POV:**

God, I still felt like crap. At least it was nice of Ella's mom to fix up the wound on my wing and not like have a heart attack when she saw both me and Fang's wings. What a relief that was. We had no choice but to stay the night at Ella's house since they wouldn't let us leave. They wanted us to rest up before we left I guess. I was still worried about Nudge, but Fang said she will be alright. Even though the house had two guest rooms, Fang and I decided to stay together since we were both still kind of uneasy about staying here. My shoulder and wing still really hurt and it sucked cause I could barely move my arm. My wings were laid out across the bed and I was attempting to brush my hair, since Ella offered me one of her brushes. Nice kid. Fang was standing by the window, the moon from outside making him glow beautifully in the dark. I was getting aggravated by my shoulder and decided to ask Fang a question that I will never live down.

"Fang? Will you brush my hair for me?" I said with aggravation in my voice. I looked at him and saw him raise one of his eyebrows and give me the "Are you kidding me?" look. "Please?" I said. He just rolled his eyes and walked toward the bed. He took the brush from my hand and sat behind me. I crossed my arms and waited, but only to be lifted slightly into Fang's lap. I sat there unmoving as he took my hair in his hand and brushed it gently. I then started to remember when we were out in the forest and he kissed me. That same feeling that I had then was starting to rise up now. The way his fingers ran through my hair and I could feel his warm chest against my back and his… No! Stop it right there Max! Don't be thinking about Fang like that.

"There, I think it's pretty much brushed." Fang said. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Fang nudges me of his lap, but still sat close behind me. Then an idea crossed my mind. I turn around and snatch the brush out of his hand and I whisper, "Your turn." I jump behind him, but he turns his head and says coolly, "Yeah right."

"But it looks really knotty. Please?" I plead. He just rolls his eyes, grunts, and turns his head forward. Fang's hair is really long, but I always wondered how long it was all down. I pull the ponytail holder gently out of his shiny black hair and watch all the hair droop down. Good God it was longer then I thought! My lap was nearly covered in his long, soft black hair and some had even draped over the side of the bed. Fang just sat there and all that was moving was his stomach from breathing, but he seemed pretty relaxed. I gently took his hair in my hand and slowly combed it through, having to stretch my arm a bit to get all of it brushed. "Fang, I have I ever told you that your hair is really soft?" I whispered in his ear.

"Um… no..." Fang said, shuddering a little. That's unusual for Fang because his voice is always solid and cold. I wonder what is buzzing around in that mind of his. Could he be feeling the things I'm feeling about him about me? Wait, what? Never mind.

I tie his hair back up for him and turn him a little so I could look at him in the eyes. We stared at each other for a while, I had my hand on his shoulder and his was in-between some of the feathers on my wing. "Max…" Fang whispered so low I could barely hear him. He ran his hand on my cheek and rested it just behind my neck, then gently pulling my lips to his.

**Next chapter is the good stuff! Some nice FAX lovin'! Hope you liked this part!**

**~Peaches**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This chapter contains SEX and some four-play! TURN BACK IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! **

**Fang POV:**

You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss Max's beautiful, soft pink lips again. The first time was just too warm her lips and warm up her body, but when I did it, I wanted to do so much more. I mean, I could have, she was weak and she was so happy to see me, but I would regret it. I could never do anything like that with Max unless she wanted to too, which I don't think she wants to… yet. I moved my lips against hers slowly, lovingly, keeping my hand behind her head. I didn't want this moment to end. I eyes shot open when I felt Max react to this, she started moving her mouth undermine and she pressed her body up against mine. I could feel her warm breasts rubbing up against my chest and her body curved perfectly with mine. I ran my hands down her neck and down her chest until I touched her breasts and Max fell limp in my arms, opening herself to me. I released my lips from hers and wrapped my arms around her. "Max," I whispered, "we have to stop or I won't be able to."

"Please Fang, don't stop…" Max whispered back, pleading. "Make me feel… whole and clean and worth more than just a lab experiment." I was frozen in my tracks. I couldn't believe Max actually wanted to go… farther. I lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled from the moon light coming through the window. I could never say no to her, not ever. I placed my lips back on hers and ran my hands down her back and across her legs. I heard Max give a low moan, which made me growl low in satisfaction. She had one hand tangled in my hair and the other making small circles on my back. Soon her hand found the bottom of my shirt and she began tugging on the bottom, wanting to get it off. I smirked and did just as she wanted, but I didn't pull it off, I ripped it off. Once it was dropped to the floor, Max jumped on me and clung her body against my chest. I wasn't as scrawny as she probably thought I was, I had a very muscular torso if I do say so myself. Max seemed to like it, a lot. She ran her hands up and down my chest and rubbed her lips against my neck. It was my turn for some chest contact from Max, so I ran my hands up her shirt and pulled it over her head. My eyes went wide when I looked down at her chest at her perfect, large breasts. No bra probably because of the wing thing. I ran my fingers lightly over her bare chest and stomach, causing her to moan as she kissed a sensitive spot on my neck. I moaned low when she sucked on that one spot. I took the pink tip of her breast in my mouth and sucked on it. "Fang…" Max moaned. Max wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I lifted her slightly and laid her gently on the bed and I hovered over her. I kissed slowly down her body and also slowly slipped her pajama shorts and underwear off her body.

I moved back up and locked my lips back on hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth, exploring it. I soon felt her run her fingers across my chest and stomach, down to the hem of my jeans. She unbuttoned them and slowly pulled the zipper down, then using her legs and pushed both my jeans and boxers down and off. I moaned when I felt our naked bodies rub together. I ran my tongue down her body, nipping with my teeth at the fleshy part around her navel.

"Let's see how all of you tastes," I whispered. I heard Max moan in satisfaction. I buried my tongue in the most intimate part of her. "Fang." Max moaned loudly, grabbing my hair and arching against my tongue. I reached up and rubbed my hands on her stomach and breasts, my thumb flicking her nipples a few times. I felt Max shudder under me and I moved my mouth to her inner thighs and I could feel her body temperature rising as I gently rubbed my hands on her skin. I licked up her body until I reached her lips and I gently kissed them. I licked my lips, tasting this beautiful mutant who was all mine. I just started kissing her neck when she pushed me onto my back and pinned me down, now her on top. She kissed my lips, slipping her tongue inside my mouth, rubbing her tongue on my teeth. She then moved over to my ear and gently bit it, making me groan loud. I could feel her smile against my neck and continued to kiss down my body and her hands rubbing against my warm, olive skin. I felt my manhood rub against her stomach, then her breasts, her chest… "Max…" I moaned when she grabbed me in her hands and sucked me down her throat. I bucked my hips when Max sucked on me, continuing to rub her hands on my stomach and legs. I was nearly out of breath when she finally released me and moved back up and placed her lips back on mine. I flipped her over and hovered over her, ready to finally be part of her.

"Are you sure Max? It will hurt a lot and… I could never live knowing I hurt you." I said gently, kissing her cheeks. She smiled and nodded, kissing my lips once more. She was wet, so I entered her easy and slowly. I saw her face had a painful look on it and I kissed her lips whispering "sorry" over and over again. I didn't move until the pain on her face went away. It did soon enough and Max and I found a rhythm and we began moving slowly. My eyes closed shut as all the pleasure shot through my body like a lightning bolt as we slid up and down, in and out, hard and soft. We moaned each others' names over and over, Max beginning to tighten and her fingers clawing into my back, pulling me closer. She wrapped her legs around my lower back and pulled me deeper and deeper into her. My hands tightly gripped the bed sheets as I thrusted into her, my eyes shooting open from all the joy and pleasure traveling through my body. We both screamed each other's names loud and all at once, a flash of indescribable pleasure made me shudder and Max clung to me and me to her. We were one. I took us both a while to recover and be able to speak without gasping.

"I… love you… Fang." Max whispered, snuggling against me, just about to fall into a deep sleep.

"And I… love you… Maximum Ride." I said, holding her close before falling asleep.

**That's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story! **

**~Peaches**


End file.
